Mission to Philadelphia (Olive and Damon)
This mission to the city of Philadelphia took place shortly before Operation: Purge. Enter the NoHead leadership ]] Aboard her aircraft, NoHead Marauder Annabeth was informed that the police will land on Philadelphia — home to her personal holdings — in a few moments. Annabeth told the pilot to have her administratrix meet them on the executive landing platform. After landing, the administratrix came running forward, remarking that she had returned ahead of schedule. Annabeth replied by stating that her return was not a pleasure trip and asked if everything was under way. The administrator replied that they had initiated iterative asset transfer protocol and restricted all non-financial communication per her order. She then inquired of Annabeth’s meeting with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Annabeth explained that her meeting was more like an evacuation order for the remainder of the war. Annabeth remarked that NoHead will contact her with rendezvous-coordinates soon. Entering a speeder, Annabeth’s administratrix pointed out that the NoHeads are safest under Mr. Stupid NoHead's close eye. Annabeth agreed, but she explained that NoHead claimed the fall of the capital was all part of his plan. The administratrix mentions that with Annabeth on their back, they will certainly aid the NoHeads, but Annabeth replied that one way or the other, Philadelphia will fall and she swears that the police will never take such a valuable city. The mission Meanwhile, from the nearby executive landing platform, police officers Barbara Olive and her apprentice Damon, disguised as relief workers, were observing the speeder. Olive remarked that the NoHead Marauder had finally returned to her holdings and that they must alert the Police High Council at once. She told Damon to find a secure location for transmission. Damon replied that off-world communications were restricted, pointing out that the signal will be detected, but Olive remarked that it does not matter. Moments later, as Olive was trying to make contact with the Police Council in New York it became apparent that their cover was blown; several F7 robot soldiers were closing in. Olive pointed out that as they were undercover, they would not carry their guns. Moments later, the robot soldiers moved in on them. Damon managed to disable them all however. Fleeing, the officers headed for the closest transmission facility, which happened to be the executive landing platform. When several Seekers rolled in, officer Barbara Olive told Damon that they would split up and meet at the landing platform. The boy began to destroy the Seekers and threw one of them into the air. Burning, it came down to where two young children were playing. Without thinking, Barbara Olive used her powers to rescue them, resulting in several F7 robot soldiers noticing her. Closing in on her, they raised their guns and ordered her to surrender. Damon then jumped and destroyed two of the robot soldiers. His master stopped him, with the remark that there will be another time. And with that, the two police surrendered. Appearances * * Second NoHead War 1 Philadelphia Philadelphia